Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force event that started on November 15, 2012 and will end on December 4, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot, and it was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Herbert's plans are to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert, capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director, but not PH and Rory) and blackout the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island is experiencing a rapid increase of snowfall. Storyline The Operation begin at Nov. 15, 2012 and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force gave the instructions. Herbert has taken over the island, and has frozen the EPF's top agents in his fortress. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress, and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. but you need to know how to throw the grappling hook. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are given a Plasma Laser, which they use to cut through another one of Herbert's doors and disable Security Terminal 3. Also, Herbert captured Dot and froze her along with Gary. Stage 4 On November 20, agents equipped the Deflection Vest to cross a laser security system and infiltrate Security Terminal 4. Rookie was also captured by Herbert. Stage 5 On November 22, agents equipped the Smoke Goggles to see through a smoke screen and infiltrate another location of the last terminal, Security Terminal 5. Jet Pack Guy was captured, and The Director was captured. Stage 6 On November 24, agents will use the Anti-Lava Boots to walk across the lava and enter Herbert HQ, disabling the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. Aftermath All the captured agents are freed. When the agents turn off the Solar Laser, its self-destruction will be activated. Penguins around the island rejoice, and the sun comes back out. Herbert screams in defeat. The Director congratulates you for freeing Club Penguin from Herbert's grasp, and reveals her identity to be Aunt Arctic (though this could be a ruse to hide the Directors true identity!) Everyone heads home to start a new beginning, a new era of the possibly Elite Penguin Force Recon Team. Free Items Revealing of the Director's Identity At the end of Operation: Blackout, the Director's identity is revealed to be Aunt Arctic. It is confirmed Herbert knows her identity, as show on his website, where Confirm Director's Identity is checked off. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is using to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot may become a characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature. *Club Penguin has been working on Operation: Blackout since 2010. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube, suggesting Dot may be kidnapped next. *There is a new stage play: My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *Medals may be rewards for completing the operation, just like Operation: Hibernation. *Polo Field has said that Herbert is a Mascot in Operation:Blackout (Confirmed in Twitter and the Club Penguin Blog) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not allowed to complete the test to become an EPF agent due to the fire and the blackout. *As the Operation goes on the island may get considerably snowier as seen in the preview. The snow forts will get bigger and buildings will be buried. *The Director's identity is revealed on November 24 through a video. *Many penguins said that the Club Penguin Island will be covered by snow lately in November 2012. *During Operation: Blackout, there is a Snow Cat outside the lighthouse carrying supplies. *The Super Rink made its return on 22nd November because the Stadium froze. *It was confirmed in a video that the Director is Aunt Arctic. *Even though the storm covered the island with snow the Water Dojo is still running water. *You get to hear Aunt Arctic's voice in the aftermath for the first time. *After you had completed all the stages,there may be some light from the sunlight in each room from the left. Glitches during the party *There was a glitch when the party first came out where in the Paradise played the Holiday Party music instead of it's own music. *Even with the VR Room on fire, it can be accessed normaly with the link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/, so the room will return after the party. *There is a glitch where you can enter the main command room and also a glitch where you can see Terminal 5. *The ClubHerbert.com website was not updated when the other four agents was captured while when Gary was captured it was updated. This has been fixed. *There has been a glitch when Club Penguin was updated for the snowstorm, everyone got a free Membership. But it only lasted 10 minutes. But it was confirmed that every time the island gets updated, the same thing will happen. *There is a glitch where you can defeat Herbert before November 24. You can also see the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser destroyed and the skies blue. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Polo-operationb.jpg|Polo Field talking about Operation: Blackout. Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a folder that has the sun crossed out on it. This was seen in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind The Scenes 2011 video. Clubherbert Desk2-background.jpeg|Herbert's updated computer desk. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A possible sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town would look like. File:Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. File:Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to Herbert's Lair. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of the photon wavelength inverter machine. Herbert possibly uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. Epf emaşl.png|A secret message in Club Penguin Times issue #367. It says: Agents look into this clubherbert com 'Unexpected'.png|The "unexpected blackout" could be Operation: Blackout. cp116.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert will use to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot from 2012-11-06 17:08:10.png|Polo Field and Businesmoose in a destroyed EPF Command Room. Snow forts 2.png|Snow Forts (Notice the castles are bigger). WHOA SNEAK PEEK!.png|Businesmoose putting out the fire. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Gary captured.png|Herbert's computer desk with a photo of Gary captured. Klutzy Costume.jpg|The Klutzy Costume. Herbert Costumr.jpg|The Herbert Costume (Member's Only). File:OP B Sneeeky Peaky.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the party rooms from Game On. Party news.png|The party news. Hebert Mascot.png|Proof that Herbert will be a mascot. File:Herbert in 3D.png|Herbert in-game as shown on the Club Penguin Blog. Another sneak peak in Herbert sightings. dots sneak peek.png|A sneak peek Dot posted on her twitter. bug!.png|Glitch Untitled 12.png|Terminals 3, 4, and 5. funny herbert photo 2.png|Herbert being funny. Screen shot 2012-11-21 at 7.03.28 AM.png|All doors open in the lava room. Clubherbertcom.png|ClubHerbert.com after Jet Pack Guy was captured. Full captured board.PNG|What the board will look like when everybody is captured Homepage File:OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage. File:OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage. Login Screens File:The Island is Doomed.png|The first Login screen for the party. File:Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Login screen for the party. File:Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The third Login screen for the party. Log off Screens File:OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off screen for the party. File:In english.png|The second Log off screen for the party. Rooms November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012 BlackOutBeach.PNG|Beach BlackOutBeacon.PNG|Beacon BlackOutBook.PNG|Book Room BlackOutCoffee.PNG|Coffee Shop BlackOutCove.PNG|Cove BlackOutDock.PNG|Dock BlackOutDojo.PNG|Dojo BlackOutCourtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard BlackOutCommand.PNG|EPF Command Room BlackOutEPF.PNG|Everyday Phoning Facility BlackOutFire.PNG|Fire Dojo BlackOutForest.PNG|Forest BlackOutGift.PNG|Gift Shop BlackOutBerg.PNG|Ice Berg Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse BlackOutAttic.PNG|Lodge Attic BlackOutShack.PNG|Mine Shack Blackoutparadise.PNG|Paradise BlackOutPet.PNG|Pet Shop BlackOutPizza.PNG|Pizza Parlor BlackOutPlaza.PNG|Plaza BlackOutHill.PNG|Ski Hill BlackOutLodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Blackout Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village BlackOutForts.PNG|Snow Forts BlackOutStadium.PNG|Stadium BlackOutStage.PNG|Stage BlackOutTown.PNG|Town Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Central COmmand Room OB.png|Herbert HQ November 18, 2012 - November 21, 2012 (Updated Rooms) Beacon Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Beacon Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Cove Dock Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dock Dojo Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Forest Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Forest Mine Shack Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Mine Shack Plaza Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Plaza Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Hill Ski Village Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Snow Forts Town Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Town November 22, 2012 - December 4, 2012 townHR.png|Town Center villageOBlate.png|Ski Village plazaOBlate.png|Plaza mtn.png|Ski Hill forestOB.png|Forest coveOBlate.png|Cove shackOBlate.png|Mine Shack dojoextOBlate.png|Dojo Courtyard beaconOBlate.png|Beacon rinkOBlate.png|Ice Rink bergOBlate.png|Ice Berg The rooms after you had completed every stage TownAfterComplete6Stages.png|Town. Herbert Spotted Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during the party. HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during the party. 2131.png|Herbert spotted during the party. MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during the party. ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. herbert 2.jpg Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:51.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert-is-awesome.jpg|Herbert Spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:57.png|Herbert spotted on the island Herbert 1.png|Herbert spotted at the stadium Herbert 3.png|Hebert spotted at the snow forts, saying it is dark out sarcasticly File:Herberta.png|Herbert spotted at the Underground HQ. Herbert is Awesome.PNG|Herbert spotted at the Lighthouse, at the server Big Surf. I met Herbert.png|Herbert spotted at the Dock. File:Herbert-met.jpg|Herbert at the Dock. Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:23:45.png Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:25:44.png MeMeetingHerbert.png|Herbert found once again in the Ski Village Herbert23.png|Herbert spotted at his Paradise Herbert6.png|Herbert spotted in the Coffee Shop TE.png Herbert Northern Lights Town.png|Herbert spotted at the Town. HERBERT.PNG|Herbert in a Portuguese Server Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Annoucement" Club Penguin Times article. Screen-Shot-2012-11-15-at-10.26.55-PM.jpg Map Blackout.png|A custom-made map of the island during the blackout. Aftermath Herbert fails.png Herb failed.png Aftermath HQ.png Aunt Arctic Director.png Videos See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions *Operation: Blackout Catalogue Places Changes Sources and References SWFs Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it *Save The Island/Boom! Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Rooms *Herbert HQ *Central Lock Down *Paradise *Sector 1 *Sector 2 *Secret Tunnel *EPF Resistance Video *Operation: Blackout Video Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:2012 Category:Aunt Arctic